The Masters of Anything Goes
by silverwing1
Summary: Usagi tells her other friends what happened. Minako, Makato, and Ami talk to Usagi.
1. Default Chapter

Silverwing: Hey people. Wuz up. I decided to start my R½ /SM fic instead of my GW/SM. I'll probably start writing that one after I finish the first part of my DBZ/SM fic. I've never even seen Ramna and I don't know all that much about them 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Ramna sad to say. If I did Mamoru wouldn't even exist.

The Masters of Anything Goes: Prologue

/Flashback/

"Dad." yelled 16 yr. old Soun Tendo. "Me and Ikuko wanted to talk to you about who is going to own the dojo." Mr. Tendo turned to his children. " Well I have decided that you can both run the dojo. There is plenty of space for both of you to live here and it will be easier having more then one martial artist running it." Ikuko looked at her father. " But what happens when we have kids of our own?" "Well that will be up to you two. You can do what I'm going to do or you can choose by which ever child is the best martial artist."

/End Flashback/

Usagi sat in a chair in the living room. She remembered when her mother had talk to her about what her grandfather had said. She sighed. I won't be the one inheriting the dojo. All because I had to live in this stupid city. I wish I could though.

" Hey odango amata I'm ready." ChibiUsa shouted in the doorway of the livingroom. " Okay lets go head over to the park so we can start our picnic." Usagi stood up and her and ChibiUsa headed for the door. When the two arrived at the park they spotted Minako, Ami, and Makoto setting up the sight for their picnic. They walked towards them.

" Hey minna." "Hi Usa, hey ChibiUsa." They smiled. Usagi looked around. " Where's Rei and Mamoru?" She didn't notice the scouts give each other a knowing look. Minako looked at her. " Rei said that her grandfather needed her to do something at the temple before she left so she's going to be late. Darien has to study for test his test remember. He said he's going to try to make it. "Oh." After they all finished setting up Ami sat and read while the others decided to play a card game.

" Hey Baka Usagi lets do something else this game is getting boring." Usagi pulled a frisbee out of her bag. "You want to play frisbee. It'll help when you throw your tiara." "Okay." They walk to a clear spot a couple of feet away and started to throw the frisbee back and forth. "ChibiUsa here let me show you how to throw it really far." After a couple of tries the frisbee sailed into the trees. "I did it." "That was good. I'm going to go get it." Usagi jogs over to the trees to look for the frisbee. She picks it up and turns around to head back when she hears a noise. She starts to walk away when she hears someone moan. "Mamoru." 

Usagi walks behind the bushes and there is Rei and Mamoru practically doing it against a tree. She gasps. "Oh my god." she said in a low voice. Rei turned her head. "Did you hear that." "No." Mamoru starts to kiss her again when he hears a familiar voice. "You bastard."

Mamoru and Rei turn their heads to see a very angry Usagi. "Usako...um we were just-" He was cut off by a punch to his stomach. "I know what you were doing Mamoru. Why?" "Usako let me explain." "I want to know why." she yelled. Her eyes were fierce and cold. Rei's eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you why. You wouldn't give him any. You were being selfish and you didn't care about his needs so he came to me." Usagi turned her head and stared at her. "You damn tramp. I can't believe you." She turned to Mamoru. "And you. You couldn't respect me and my feelings so you decided to go behind my back." she was yelling and screaming. Mamoru stared at her then he started to get angry. "You wouldn't give me what I needed so I went to a person that would." 

Now Usagi was pissed. "I'll give you what you need." She ran at him and punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. Mamoru hunched over in pain. Usagi reached down, grabbed him by his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. Rei gasped. "Mamoru-kun." She turned to Usagi. "How could you do that." Usagi walked over and slapped her in the face. "How could **YOU** do **THAT **to** ME**?" She watched as Rei turned around and ran in the direction Mamoru had flew. She steadily walked after her. She wasn't done with them yet.

ChibiUsa and the scouts were all talking waiting for Usagi to get back when Mamoru landed near them. They stared at him and saw the blood coming from his mouth and prepared to transform. Mamoru landed hard on his back. He cried out in pain. Ami ran over to him. "Mamoru what happened?" He couldn't answer. He was in too much pain. He turned his head at the sound of his name and saw Rei running towards him. He looked past her to see a still very pissed Usagi. ChibiUsa turned to Usagi. "What's going on?" "Mamoru and Rei have been sleeping with each other." ChibiUsa gasped. The other scouts didn't say anything. Usagi looked towards them and they turned away. "You all knew didn't you?" Makoto looked down at the ground. "They made us promise not to." "So decided that it was better to go behind my back instead of breaking a promise." They didn't say anything. Usagi ground her teeth and her hands tightened into fist. Soon her knuckles turned white.

ChibiUsa stared at Usagi. She saw that her eyes were glassy. She's trying not to cry. How could they do this? ChibiUsa turned her head to stare at the scouts then she glared at them. "How could you? Usagi is your best friend. She risked her life for you guys so many times and **THIS** is how you repay her. I use to like you guys, but now..." She shook her head. Mamoru limped towards her. He grabbed her wrist. "ChibiUsa." He whispered. She pulled her arm back. "Don't touch me. How could you do that to my Mamma? Your not my father. I don't want you to be." Tears were streaming down her face. With that she ran off. Usagi watched her leave. Her gaze softened as she watched her retreating form. "ChibiUsa." She turned her gaze to the scouts and it hardened. "From now on we are no longer friends. When you see me on the street don't talk to me, don't sit with me, don't even look at me or you just might regret it." Rei glared at her. "Yeah right Usagi. What are you going to do klutz out and fall on us? We're not scared of you and we have no reason to be." Usagi looked down. Rei smirked in triumph. Now she's going to run off and cry like she always does. The big baby.

Usagi looked down. She was really mad. It was getting really hard to keep her battle aura under control. She didn't want to hurt them to badly. Killing them wouldn't be a good thing.

Usagi looked up at the scouts. They were shocked. Rei especially. They had all expected her to run away, but she didn't. She was looking at them with a look that said she wanted to do some violence and had a malicious smirk on her face. (AN: Think Vegeta.) She stared at them. Then made eye contact with Rei. Rei took a step back at the look Usagi was giving her. What she said next really surprised them and the way she said. "If only you knew Rei. If only you knew." She said it in a deathly low whisper. Then she walked up to Rei and punched her. She took a step back and let her aura flare to life. The scouts gasped and took a step back. Usagi smirked again and the aura disappeared. She turned around and started walking away. "Don't cross me like I said or you'll really regret it. It's over between you and me Mamoru. You can sleep with that 2 dollar ho all you want." They watched her walk away. Minako shuddered. "That was creepy." They all nodded and walked to Ami's house to get Mamoru cleaned up. Rei stared at the sky. She's evil. She's gotta be with an aura like that. We'll get rid of her just like the rest of the negatrash.

  
  


(AN: What do ya think. If this sounds familiar to your story in anyway I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. PLEASE don't sue me. Didn't you just love the part between Usagi and Mamoru. I know he didn't get beat up that badly, but just wait. He will. Mwahahahahahhaha. Sorry. I just really hate him. Gotta go. Oh yeah. Review or the whole Nerima crew will come after you. Ja ne.


	2. Goodbye ChibiUsa:Chp.2

Silverwing: Hey fanfiction readers. I probably won't be updating for a while because I'm joining the track team and I'll probably want to sleep more because I'll be tired from practice. I'll try to stay on top of it as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own em blah blah blah. You know the drill.

The Masters of Anything Goes: Goodbye ChibiUsa

Chapter 2

  
  


"ChibiUsa where are you?" "I'm over here Usagi." Usagi turns to the sound of her voice and sees ChibiUsa sitting on a rock next to the lake. Usagi walks over to her and sits down. ChibiUsa looks at her. "I'm sorry Usagi." Usagi looks at her. "It's not your fault ChibiUsa. You didn't know about it. I'm just sorry you won't be born." ChibiUsa looks down. "Don't worry Usagi. I'm not mad at you. I wouldn't want you to be in a relationship with someone that hurt you just because of me. Besides I might even still be born no matter who the father is. If that happens then I'll just look different." Usagi looks into ChibiUsa's teary blue eyes that are exactly like hers (AN: I made her have eyes blue because those red eyes are just...freaky.) and her eyes start to water. She gives ChibiUsa a weak smile and hugs her. "Thank you." ChibiUsa hugs her back and then pulls away. " I'm going to disapear from the time stream." "How much time do you have left?" "I have a half hour before I disspear." "Lets head to the outers house so you can say good bye." ChibiUsa nods and takes Usagi's hand and they go to see the outers.

/A couple of blocks from the outers house/

ChibiUsa looks at her hand and her eyes widen. She looks at Usagi with a terrified look. "Usagi its happening." Usagi looks at her and her eyes widen. She watches as ChibiUsa's hand starts to dissapear. "We gotta hurry ChibiUsa if you want to say goodbye." ChibiUsa stares at Usagi with tears streaming down her face and she sadly shakes her head. "I won't make it." Usagi looks down. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you there in time." "It's okay Usagi. Can you tell everyone I said goodbye?" Usagi looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. ChibiUsa looks at her arm and sees that everything from her elbow and down is gone. She turns around and picks up Luna P. She turns to Usagi. "Can you give this to Hotaru for me? I want her to remember me." Usagi gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay, but she won't forget you and neither will I or the other outers." ChibiUsa smiles and gives her a hug. "I love you mamma." Usagi starts to cry. "I love you too my daughter. I'm going to miss you." They both started to cry harder. "Don't forget me odango." Usagi looked at her arms that were holding the little girl moments ago. She looked up at the sky. "I'll never forget you Small Lady." She felt the tears slip down her cheeks and watched them hit the ground. She silently stood up and picked up Luna P. She stared at the magical ball that looked like Luna and that caused more tears to come to her eyes. She hugged it to her chest and walked the rest of the way to the outers house. She looked at the ground as she walked and didn't even notice the rain.

/The outers house/

Hotaru looked away from the TV at the sound of the door bell. She looked at the table where Michru and Haruka who were playing a game and stood up to get the door. Hotaru reached for the doorknob and shuddered. She had a bad feeling. She opened the door and saw a drenched Usagi hugging Luna P to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes widened. Usagi looked at her. "Haruka-papa come quick." Haruka and Michru looked up and ran to the door. They stared at Usagi and then brought her inside. Haruka looked at her eyes. "Koneko what happened?" Usagi looked at Haruka and then to Hotaru and slowly walked over to her. She handed her Luna P and Hotaru stared at Usagi with a pleading look. Usagi looked down. "I'm sorry firefly, Hotaru. * sob* She's gone." Hotaru looked at Usagi and felt tears spring to her eyes. "No. She can't be gone." She slowly sat on the ground and cried. Usagi sits next to her and pulls Hotaru into her arms. "I tried to get her here to say goodbye, but we didn't get here in time." 

Haruka and Michiru watched with tears in their eyes. "How did this happen? She couldn't have just...the future must have changed." Michiru said in a low voice. Usagi stood up while still embracing the crying Hotaru. "It did change." They all turned and listened as she told them what happened in the park. Haraku was pissed. "Those bastards. How could they do that to you and the other three to not tell you..." she growled deep in her troat. " I'll kill em. Especially that asshole Mamoru." "Haruka as much as I want to see you use a world shaking on him I think a sprained wrist, two black eyes, a bruised stomach, and back are enough for now. I want to talk Pluto about ChibiUsa on Saturday" Haruka sighed. "Alright." 

Usagi looked down in her lap at the sleeping Hotaru. "I feel terrible. She lost her best friend." "I know. ChibiUsa was her first true friend. She's never going to get over it." Michiru said in a sad voice thinking about how upset Hotaru was. "Haruka what time is it? I need to get home." "It's 5:30. You should probably head home. You can borrow as umbrella since it's still raining." "Arigato Haruka-chan." She slowly lifts up Hotaru careful not to wake her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay." They both nodded as Haruka handed Usagi the umbrella. "Be careful Koneko." Usagi gave her a sad smile and walked out into the rain.

/Usagi's House/

A still damp Usagi walked into the house. She took her shoes off and sighed. After she left Haruka's house she had took the long way home. She had passed some places that had brung back passed memories which had caused her to cry again. Usagi wiped her eyes as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see her father. "Usagi dinners ready. Go upstairs and get cleaned up." Kenji was about to walk away from his daughter when he saw her tear stained face. He walked up to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "Usagi what's wrong? Why are you cryin?" Usagi turned to her father and saw the concern look in his eyes. "Dad, some of my friends betrayed me, and because of what they did a little girl that I was friends with left." As she said this tears started to form in her eyes again. "I'm sorry Usagi. But why did your friend have to leave?" "Umm...because her parents said that if she couldn't make friends here then they would move back to where they use to live." Kenji noticed the hesitation, but just figured that it was because she was upset. "Dad. I want to move back home. I tried to get use to it, but I can't trust any of these kids anymore. They are all fake, and I don't know who is my friend and who isn't." 

Kenji watched as his daughter turned away and walked up the stairs. He started thinking about what she had said. He walked back to the kitchen and saw his wife and son. "Shingo do you like it here?" "Do you mean in this house or in Juuban?" "Overall in Juuban." "It's okay I guest, but it's nothing compared to Nerima. I miss all my old friends and a lot of these people can be annoying." Kenji nodded. "Shingo can you go eat in the living room so I can talk to your mother?" Shingo picked up his plate and walked out. "Kenji what's wrong?" "I'm starting to think that moving to Juuban wasn't a good idea." "Why not?" He told her what Usagi had said and she frowned. "I guess the kids never did get use to it here. Do you want to move back?" He sighed. "I'm getting sick of these smart ass kids. At least in Nerima most of the people have the strength to back up the crap they say. Here everybody is a chicken. Talking about people behind each others' back. Usagi's right. People here are fake. I think it would be a good idea if we moved back to Nerima. I have to see if I can get a job there first, but if I can't then may be we could send the kids there until I can find one." Ikuko smiled. "That's a good idea dear. That way we'll all be happy. We can be around our friends and family again." She watched as Kenji stood and went to the phone. This is definitely good. Usagi and Shingo will be happy to go back home. I miss my nieces too. Smiling to herself Ikuko cleared the table.

/Usagi's room/

Luna was upset. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan." "It's not your fault." "You beat Mamoru huh?" "Yeah. He deserved it. He wasn't even thinking about ChibiUsa. And he was calling **ME** selfish. That bastard." "Don't worry Usagi. You only have to see them when there is a youma." "I'm not helping them at all. Rei said they ddn't need me so lets see how they do with out me. I'll fight along side the outers from now on. Only when the final battle comes will I ever fight along side them again."

/In the future/

ChibiUsa looked around. She was in the royal gardens at the palace. She looked up at the earth and frowned. She looked back at the palace and ran inside. She turned a corner and saw a dark hair man with a black cape bellowing behind him as he walked. She ran towards him. "Papa." she cried. The man turned around and picked her up. He stared into the eyes of his daughter and smiled. They were so much like his, but then again him and his wife's eyes are very similar. "Welcome home, rabbit." Noticing the sad look in her eyes he frowned. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head she opened her mouth to respond, but someone else spoke. "She's upset because she couldn't say goodbye to Hotaru, and she knows what the inners did to me." She looked behind her and saw her mother. She climbed out of her father's arm and ran to her mother and hugged her. She looked at her father. "I know why you don't like them now and I think that you're right papa." He stared at her and then smiled. "Go see Akina. She's waiting for you in her room." 

ChibiUsa squealed in delight. Akina was her favorite cousin. They always had fun together. (I made the name Akina up. If it is a real name and it means something then please tell me what.) She started to run to her room, but she suddenly turned around. "How come I had to come home like that?" Serenity looked at her. "Dear you know that the Tendos have no cousins that are your age." "Oh. Will I be able to go back soon?" "Yes. You have to wait a little while though." ChibiUsa nodded in understanding and ran to her room to see her cousin.

"I wish she didn't see what that bastard did to you. I don't want her to think that all guys are like that." Serenity smiled at her husband and lightly tugged on his braid. (I wonder who that could be....) "Stop sounding like such a baka. She wouldn't get that impression seeing that you didn't do that to me." He smiled and then kissed her.

AN: I've done it. I'm going to start writing the next chapter to the DBZ/SM story tonight so it should be out soon. PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't I might not write anymore. Ja ne.


	3. Good News:Chp.3

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or Ranma1/2

Silverwing: Hey everybody. Thank you so much for all the reviews. If you haven't read my DBZ/SM fic yet then please do. I just updated it. Enjoy.

Masters of Anything Goes: The News

Chapter 2

Usagi sighed and read over the letter that she was writing to all her friends in Nerima. She reached in the desk drawer and took out an envelop. She placed the letter inside and addressed it to the Tendo residence. Usagi lifted her head at the sound of tapping and saw that it was Luna outside the window. She walked over to the window and let her in.

"Hey Usagi. How are you?" "I'm better I guess." Luna slowly walked over to the desk and looked at the letter. "You miss them don't you?" Usagi nodded. Luna knew all about Usagi's life in Nerima. It was hard not to since the fact that Usagi, her brother, mother, and sometimes her father would wake up extremely early in the morning and would spar in the backyard. No one knew the truth except Pluto, Luna, Queen Selenity, her family, and herself.

/Downstairs/

"They're going to be so happy. Thank you Soun. I love you too. Bye." *click* Ikuko hung up the phone. Kenji loodke up. "Did he say yes?" "Of course he did. They have always wanted us to come back."

Kenji nodded. "Usagi, Shingo come here, please." Kenji yelled upstairs. After a couple of minutes his kids came running downstairs. "Hai, tousan?" "Your mother and I want to talk to you." They all walked in the living room and sat down.

"Your mother and I have discussed the fact that you two don't like it here and we have come to a decision." They Shingo and Usagi exchanged a glance and then looked back at their parents. "We are moving back to Nerima." At this their eyes widened. Shingo looked at his mother. "Are we really going back?" "Of course dear. We would never joke about something like this." They all watched as Usagi stood and begin to jump around the room.

"Yes. We're going home. Yes." She ran t oher parents and squeezed them into a big hug. "Thank you kaasan, tousan." She ran over to Shingo and they began to discuss old times.

"Remember Kasumi's cooking?" "Yeah. Remember how Nabiki use to try to charge people for everything." Usagi nodded. "I can't wait to go back and see them all again."

Ikuko and Kenji watched their children as they happily talked about going back home and they smiled. "How about I make a pie to celebrate." Kenji smiled and nodded while Shingo and Usagi gave each other high fives.

/an hour later/

Usagi ran upstairs to tell Luna the good news. Once she got in her room she ran over to the bed. "Luna guess what." "What?" "Kaasan and tousan said that we're moving back home. Isn't that great." "I'm happy for Usagi, but what about negeverse." "The outers will be here and if they really need me they can call. Since we're moving I'm going to be my real self from now on." 

"Okay Usagi-chan. When are you moving?" "In three days. Luna I'm sorry, but you-." Usagi frowns. She looks at Luna. "Negavibes?" Luna nodded. She watched as Usagi stood up and took out her white gi. "You aren't going to fight as yourself are you?" "Usagi nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. Go on without me Luna. I'll catch up. I'm only going to fight if they really need me anyway." 

Usagi watched as Luna jumped put the window. She changes into her white gi. (AN: Just like Goku's, but where it's red it's white and where it's blue it's black. She has black boots too.) Usagi walks to the window then jumps out. Running on the roof tops, she heads to the fight.

Usagi looked at the scene around her and she frowned at what she saw. And they said they didn't need me. They can't do anything without me. She watches as Venus is thrown into a wall. Mercury is down. Jupitar, Mars, And Tuxedo Mask are beat up pretty bad and they don't look like they can last much longer.Looks like I will have to interfere after all. She jumps off the roof and lands behind the youma. Everyone turns and stares at her. 

Jupitar's eyes widen when she sees what Usagi is wearing. "What the heck are you doing. You're going to get your self killed." Usagi looks at her and smirks. "Why don't you worry about yourself." Then she launches herself at the youma with powerful kicks and punches. The youma tries to dodge and block them, but it doesn't do much. The youma jumps backwards landing a couple of feet away from Usagi. The scouts stare at Usagi with shock written on all of their faces. Amy looks at the youma. "Usagi, how did you move so fast with out transforming?" "If you really knew me then you would know, wouldn't you?" Amy looks down in shame. 

Usaig looks back at the youma with a smirk. "It's time to dust you." The youma glares at her. "I'm not afraid of a stupid human. Your stupid Sailor Senshi couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that you, a pathetic human can?" "I'm not really human." Usagi raises her hand in the air. "**SHI SHI HAKODAN**" Everybody watches as the ki blast speeds toward the youma and listen as it screams before it turns to dust. "Never underestimate your enemy." Usagi whispers in a low voice and turns toward the senshi.

Usagi looks at Mercury's ankle and sees that it's twisted. "You guys should get to a hospital." Mars glared at her. "We didn't ask for your help." "Well you obviously needed it because all of your kis are extremely weak." She turns her head to Luna. "I'll see you later." With that she jumps on the rooftop of a nearby building and heads home.

Venus turns to Luna. "How can she do all that when she's not transformed?" Luna looks at all the scouts and sees that they all want to know. "Everybody in Usagi's family are skilled martial artists including Usagi herself. If you talked to her you would already know this, and you would know that the Usagi that everybody in Juuban knows isn't real. Usagi isn't really like that. If you were her true friends then maybe she would have told you the real reason she's always tired is because she wakes up at 5:00 in the morning to spar with her brother every day, but you're not her friends so you wouldn't know that would you?" Luna turns around and begins to walk away. "Luna, wait what are you talking about? They are friends aren't they." Luna turns around to see Artemis. "You don't know?" He shakes his head no. Luna tells him what happened. 

Artemis glared at Minako. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you're ashamed because you sure as hell should be." Jupitar, Venus, and Mercury look down. Luna glares at Tuxedo Mask. "I hope you're happy." Luna turns her glare to Mars and then walks away with Artemis.

/At the temple later/

(It's like 10:00) The inners sit around the table. Rei looks at everybody. "Usagi is evil and we have to get rid of her before she makes everything worse." The others stare at her in shock. "Rei, what are you talking about?" "I'm saying, that Usagi is our enemy. We have to get rid of our enemies because they try to disturb the peace on Earth." Mamoru Looks Rei in the eyes. "Are you saying that we have to kill Usagi?" She nodded.

Makato, Minako, and Ami stare at her. "Rei, your crazy. Usagi isn't our enemy. She's just mad because of what we did and she has every fight to be. We were her best friends and we betrayed her. Usagi isn't evil. She's to pure hearted for that." Ami stated and the other two nodded their heads yes. Rei glared at Ami. "She had a pure heart at one time, but she doesn't have one anymore. Did you see that aura today in the park. It was evil. Look at all that stuff she can just do suddenly without transforming. She joined the side of evil. I'm the leader and I'm telling you she is."

Minako glared at Rei. **"Listen Rei, I don't care if you use your stupid ESP on Usagi.** **SHE IS NOT EVIL. I don't have to listen to you because you are not even the real leader. I'm the one that suppose to be the leader when Usagi is gone** **and I say we are not attacking her."** Minako yelled. "I'm sorry you feel that way Minako. I guess the rest of us will defeat her wit out you. Right?" She looks at the others. Makato stands up and walks next to Minako. "No, Rei. Usagi isn't evil, and I feel bad enough for lying to her. I refuse to attack her." "Same goes for me. Usagi was my friend and I will never attack her." Ami said as she stood up. Rei stares in shock as she watches them leave. She turns to Mamour. He looks at her with sad eyes. "I can't attack her Rei. I know in my heart she's not evil and that I still love her. I'm sorry." He kisses her cheek and leaves. Rei sinks to the ground. "They all left me. Everyone always likes Usagi best no mater what I do."

  
  
  
  


An: How was it? I know it took a long time, I'm sorry. You have to review or there won't be anymore.


	4. Telling Everyone: Chp.4

Silverwing: Hey everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't figure what to do with this chapter. I had major writer's block. I don't have as much time to write either. 

  
  


The Masters of Anything Goes: Telling Everyone

/Monday morning/

Usagi slowly walked to school with Luna and Artemis walking next to her. She had out of bed when her mother had first woke her up and she was still a little tired. She looked up at the sound of running footsteps to see Naru running towards her. 

"Hey Usagi-chan. You're early. Hey what's wrong?" Naru noticed. "Nothing Naru. I just never woke up and stayed up." Naru nodded. "Hey look it's Minako, Makato, and Ami. Hey you guys over here." The scouts looked at Naru and smiled. When the saw Usagi walking next to her they hurriedly walked away. Naru frowned. "I wonder what's buggin them." 

Usagi looked up and glared at the senshi when she saw them and watched as they left. "Don't worry about it Naru. I've got something to tell you, but I'll tell you later." Naru nodded and went to her seat. Usagi sat down as soon as the bell rung. Miss Haruna (Don't know if that's how you spell it, but oh well.) walked into the room. She began to take attendance. "Usagi." "Here" Miss Haruna stares at Usagi with wide eyes. "You're on time." Everyone in the room gasps. Usagi stares at them. "Stop looking at me like that. Can't a girl change once and a while?" Miss Haruna faints and everybody stares. A boy stands up. "Umm...I guess class in dismissed." Everybody cheers and runs out of the room.

As the kids run out of the room Usagi hears someone yell. "You should've started coming to school early a long time ago, Usagi" Usagi frowns. She didn't get up early to get out of class. She did it to show people her true self. She turned to Naru and Gurio. "Come on guys lets go to the park." They walk to the park and Usagi tells them what happened. "How could they do that?" "Yeah I thought they were your best friends." "I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong. You guys I have something else to tell you. I'm...moving." "**What? Where?**" They both said in unison. "I'm moving back to Nerima. That's where I came from." 

Naru looked down. She was sad that her friend was leaving, but she was happy that her friend would be happy when she moved. "Oh. When are you leaving?" "In a couple of days." 

Gurio grew sad. Usagi was his first real crush and if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be with Naru. He looked at Usagi with a sad smile. "I hope your happy at your new home, Usagi." Naru nodded in agreement. Usagi smiled. "Thanks you guys. I promise that when I move I'm going to write you as much as I can. Hey, since we don't have classes why don't we go to the crown?" 

Gurio shook his head. "No Usagi. Video games are bad for the brain and I can't risk losing brain cells trying to kill a monster that will never exist. I will not let you do it either." Usagi rolled her eyes at him. "I wasn't talking about the arcade baka, I was talking about the parlor." Gurio blushed. "Oh."

Naru giggled at Gurio. It was one of the few times he was wrong and she found it hilarious. She turned to Usagi. "Okay Usagi, but I'll meet you there, I want to go talk to my mother about what happened in school. I don't want her thinking I deliberately cut or anything." Usagi nodded. 

"Sorry Usagi, but I'm not going to go. I'm going to go back to school, maybe I can learn something new." Naru and Usagi sweatdropped. "Gurio, it won't hurt for you to miss one day of school. It's not like you don't already know the stuff we were going to learn."

Gurio scowled. "At least I know what I'm going when it comes to school." Usagi smiled and gave him a raspberry. She waved to them. "I'll see you guys later." They waved back, and went there separate ways.

*************************************

Usagi sighed as she walked into the parlor. She smiled a small smile as she saw Motoki. She walked over to him. "Hi Motoki." Hey Usagi, why aren't you in school?" "Something happened with the teacher so we left." He smiled. "Hey did you see Mamoru today?" Usagi's eyes hardened at the thought of Mamo-baka. "No, I didn't. Why?" She said through gritted teeth. "Because he was all beat up. Someone really kicked his ass good. I didn't have time to find out who though."

Usagi smirked at this. "Do you want to know who did it Motoki?" He nodded. Usagi leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "It was me." Motoki stared at Usagi in disbelief. "No you didn't." Usagi nodded. "Yes I did." Motoki stared at Usagi. "Why?" She told him the story. 

Motoki grew angry towards Mamoru. He was suppose to be his best friend, but Usagi was like his family and he would never forgive Mamoru for what he did. He didn't even want to think about the others. What they did was just wrong. 

Usagi turned towards the door as she felt the ki's of Minako, Makato, and Ami enter the parlor. She watched as they sat down. She saw Minako slowly get up and walk towards her. "What Minako?"

"U-U-Usagi can we talk to you?" Usagi frowned, but nodded. They walked over to the table and sat down. Ami spoke first. "Usagi, we are ssssoooo sorry. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to get caught in the middle of the whole thing. We wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how to without losing one of you."

Usagi let everything Ami said sink in. In a weird way she understood what she was talking about. She sighed. 'Usagi, you are to pure hearted for your own good.' "I guess I understand. I'm still upset. Give me a little time."

************************************

Silverwing: I finally got this chapter out. I'm sorry but I had writers block. Man, I had to force myself to write this, but that's because I had no idea how what to do before they went to Nerima, but don't worry it won't take as long next time because I have an idea. Please review. Sorry you guys. Ja.


	5. Usagi's Meeting: Chp.5

Silverwing: Wuz poppin. I've added a chapter to everyone of my fics. I'm so happy school is over. No more finals or projects or just hearing stupid teachers talking about things you don't care about. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime so don't bug me.

********************************************

Makato looked over at Usagi. "So we're cool?" Usagi nodded and the others gave a sigh of relief.

"I want you guys to meet me in the park at 9:00 tonight. I'm calling a scout meeting. Tell that bitch Raye and Mamo-baka. The outers will be there too so you guys might want to watch your back. Understand?" The three nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

Usagi walks over to the door. Then looks back. "Bye Motoki." He waved back and then she left.

*******************************************

Rei sat on the steps to the temple. They deserted her, all of them just like they had done to Usagi. It hurt. 

Rei shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had really liked Usagi before ChibiUsa had come. She had just picked on Usagi to toughen her up. The truth was she had never stopped having feelings for Mamoru after they found out that he was the prince, she couldn't. She couldn't just drop her feelings like that. She had always felt jealous towards Usagi for the way she was, caring, always happy. It made her jealous that she couldn't be like that, but she had been happy with Usagi as her friend. Rei had been hurt when she found about Usagi and Mamoru, but she told herself she could deal with, but the appearance of ChibiUsa had ruined it. 

When they found out that ChibiUsa was the child of Mamoru and Usagi she had began thinking how she should have been queen of Earth and how she should of been the mother of ChibiUsa and she should of been Mamoru's wife. (EEWWW why would anyone want to be Mamo-bakas wife? That's just nasty. Sorry. Continue.) That's why she did what she did.

She sighed. She had hurt Usagi all because of her selfishness. Why couldn't she be like Usagi? To be unselfish no matter what happens. 

She reached in her pocket when she heard the beeping of her communicator. "Rei here." She said looking at the face of Amy.

"Rei, meet us in the park at 9:00 tonight. We're having an emergency meeting." "Alright." "Call Mamoru, okay?" "Sure." "Bye."

Rei sighed again and contacted Mamoru.

*******************************************

/The Park and 9:00/

The inners stood by the lake waiting for everyone else.

Makato whipped her head around as she saw the outers walking up with the two cat guardians and their princess.

The outers glared at the inners, but they stopped when they caught the look that Usagi was giving them. Usagi stepped forward. "All of you sit down, this is going to take a long time." She said in a demanding voice. They all did as she asked

"I never told anyone this because my mother told me not to, but the truth is I was born in Nerima. My uncle and my mother are the children of a great martial artist. They both lived and ran the dojo that was passed down to them. My uncle had three children their names are Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. When I turned 4 my mother took me to meet another dojo that their friend ran. His name was Genma Saotome. (I forgot how to spell it so I guessed.) 

"He had a son named Ranma, he is the same age as me. After we got there we went on a training trip. It was hard work to. Ranma's father was training him to become one of the greatest martial artists, a man among men. I was there to learn so that if I inherited the dojo I would know a lot about martial arts. I trained with them, but my mother didn't want me to do everything Ranma did and I'm glad she didn't, but I always felt bad for Ranma. His father could be very mean at times and he never seemed to think of his son's welfare."

"Ranma and I became best friends along this trip and we still are. Ranma had told me along time ago that he was going to master The Art of Anything Goes Martial Arts and I believe he can do it."

" After my mom and I came back to Japan I tried to keep in touch with him, but it was hard seeing that he was traveling all over the place. After that my dad got offered a job here in Juuban and we moved here when he excepted it. I was only 10 yrs. old and I wasn't happy seeing that it meant leaving my friends, family, and the constant workout of fighting in Nerima behind."

"No matter how many friends I seemed to make I didn't like it here. I acted the way I did because my mother told me to. She said that the people wouldn't be use to a person who is constantly fighting for no real reason, so I had to change my image. I made everyone else think that I was some klutzy ditz that would let people walk all over her, but I'm not. I may have a pure heart and I may be unselfish, but I have a limit and if you cross it then you'll pay for it."

"I always kept up with my skills. Being an artist of Anything Goes Martial Arts was never easy, so I made sure to keep the skills I had and to get new ones. I always wake up at 5:00 in the morning to spar with Shingo, but ever since I moved here I use to always go back to sleep after. Now that I'm moving back to Nerima I am going to get back into my old habits."

The scouts stared at her wide eyed. "You're moving?" They all said. She nodded.

Hotaru frowned. "Usagi-chan, you can't leave. I'll be losing my second best friend." Usagi gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry Hota-chan, I know it's not the same, but you can always write me and you can come over anytime you want."

The outers and the inners were upset they were losing someone else they cared about.

Mamoru walked up to Usagi. "Usako, I-" "Don't call me that." "Usak-Usagi, I'm sorry. I know I was being selfish and not thinking of you and Chibi-Usa, but I couldn't help it. Usagi please go back-"

Everyone stared at him in disgust. He was about to beg her to come back to him.

"Mamoru you may be the prince of earth, but the only reason I haven't really done anything to you was because I just don't think you are worth my time. Don't try to get me back because you just look pathetic and it makes me sick to see a man beg like that. Have some pride for god's sake. Suck it up and move on." She turned and began to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"If you guys find yourselves in real trouble call me and I'll come help you guys out, see you later."

*************************************************

Silverwing: I know it was short, but I didn't know how to continue this chapter. Sorry. I thought since school was over I would be able come up with more ideas, but I never knew that my creativity level dropped just like my memory of things I learned during the school year. Don't worry I'm going to watch movies and other things to help me get ideas. Sorry again about the shortness.


End file.
